Installing and removing high insertion force modules in the interior spaces of aircraft often present problems due to the weight and the size of the modules relative to limited space. High insertion and extraction forces inherent in blind mate style connectors required by space constraints and modularized design require considerable pressure to both secure or unsecure the modules relative to their mounting structures. Consequently, the mechanics who insert and remove the equipment need to exert a force that often exceeds safety ergonomic standards, such as specified in MIL STD 1472F Human Factors. Few specialized devices exist for this activity and workers tend to substitute makeshift tools that are not entirely effective. When mechanics use tools such as screwdrivers or makeshift levers that are not designed for extracting and installing high insertion force modules, it risks both injury to the workers and damage to the equipment. The tight, small space that houses this equipment requires correspondingly slim line and small tools that do not supply the mechanical advantage necessary. Additionally, any solution to inserting and removing the modules must factor in the requirement for portability. Therefore, a need exists for a slim profile, portable tool or device for installing and removing high insertion force modules without damaging the internal electrical components or risking personal injury.